


Thinking of Her

by Palizinha



Series: Phinabella musings [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Phineas muses on his feelings for Isabella, and forgotten memories he could almost touch.Sequel to "Emotional Bravery Patch"
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: Phinabella musings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Thinking of Her

There wasn’t one specific moment.

For Phineas, realizing he had feelings for Isabella wasn’t something that came out of nowhere.

It was… realizing she was around less and less every day, that he just didn’t see her as often, and missing her.

(Isabella was always busy with something these days, and for all that Phineas loved that about her, how driven and focused she was, the fact that she was involved with so many different school activities meant she didn’t come over every day anymore)

It was the way she smiled at him that made the time they weren’t together worth it just because it meant being able to see her again.

(For all that he wished she was around more, seeing her even once made him forget all the times she wasn’t there, because it was worth so much to just… see her smile)

It was the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something very important.

(Maybe he was, because, well, he had had crazy summers, and there had definitely been some memory loss there. Probably nothing that actually had to do with Isabella though)

There were dreams he had, recurring ones, where she told him she liked him. The place at the dream, and their ages, varied - there were two main ones, moments that somehow didn’t even seem like dreams, more like far off memories.

The first, they were kids, trying to save the world from turning into pharmacists.

( _I like you like you_ , she said in these dreams, and Phineas wished he could hear her say it in real life whenever he thought back on it)

The other, it wasn’t anything special by itself. But Isabella told him she had a crush on him, and that made it special anyway.

( _for the longest time… I’ve had a huge crush on you_ , and the way that dream worked, like it hadn’t been that long ago, just made Phineas’s heart ache, even more than memories of their times as children)

Phineas knew those weren’t actual memories, but sometimes… sometimes he woke up from these dreams with “I really like you too” in his lips.

And there was… one more dream.

One he treasured, whenever he had it, even though in truth a lot of it didn’t make sense - Perry had a hat in it, wasn’t that cute? - where Isabella kissed him.

( _hit it, Carl_ , and Phineas could see himself, trying to stop everything so he could just, for a moment…)

These dreams weren’t why he liked Isabella - he only started having them after he realized he had feelings for her. It was like the moment he realized it, his mind started coming up with scenarios growing up where they could have been together.

But while Phineas liked the dreams, he enjoyed most of all waking up and getting to see Isabella again, even if it was less than he used to.

Seeing Isabella at all was a treasure.


End file.
